In Mello's head
by ITILY
Summary: MelloXNear oneshot. M for rape and abuse. Mello's POV. Sloppy, dirty and wet, matted with tears, sweat, saliva, this boy is going to be the end of me. Please R   R..


I'm so sorry for my long absence, there really is no excuse for it. I hope my return is welcomed, a thanks for those who continue to wait on me and support my work. This is just a oneshot for practice, hope it's not too bad, please review and feel free to be as frank as possible in your comments.

Written while listening to, "All about him" by Auburn.

~MXN~

**In Mello's head**

He was so petite, like a frail little bird always high above the braches of a bright tree that I just didn't quite have the right capabilities to climb. The sweet chirping, always welcoming early in the dawning day, now broken in strangled cries, slowly I'll make it turn into the quiet stillness of a dying soul. So wonderfully beautiful, what a pain it was just to look at him, the one thing that caught my eyes and made me unable to break my gaze.

"No!" his voice escaped when my hand accidentally slipped as I tried to remove the troublesome clothing in this unbearable heat. I didn't really possessed any intentions of harming him, or at least not to begin with, but he was just getting too irritably beautiful for his own good, maybe a little damage is what was required. He's not an angel, that's why I have to make him human again.

"Don't get too carried away now," I smiled at him, feeling wild and untenably excited, my large hand over his cute pink lips again, pressing hard on his cheeks and teeth, being careful to avoid closing his nose - asphyxiation, just did not do justice as a killing tool on him.

Those sparkling, forever intelligent eyes, wide and confused for once. There was so much depth in those large dark eyes, often eerily watching and observing, yet laced with an innocence and worst curiosity. Hasn't the young genius heard of curiosity kills the cat? Provoke it enough times, and even the most timid feline turns into a ferocious lion with a claw hooked through your throat.

His muffled screams a good company next to my gasps of pleasure, his chilling fear-stricken self cool and smooth below my heat lusted body. Sloppy, dirty and wet, matted with tears, sweat, saliva and soon semen. Nothing will ever feel so right or good to me ever again.

"God Near, you're so freaking tight," I huffed, having some difficulties in making my way across the think muscles and his body's annoying reflex in defending itself. I wonder why his nails haven't all broke yet as he continued to trash and lay scratches on my arms, well, I guess I'll just have to pluck them out one by one after this. I put a mental note that the pliers were stashed in my cupboard at the bottom drawer.

Somewhere along our little fun time, Near must've gotten the smart idea to bite my palm, setting his unoccupied mouth free to yell for help. I grimaced at the trickling blood from the wound he inflicted, and his aggravating undeveloped from puberty noise, frantically ringing in my ears. I sighed and rolled my eyes, and slapped him. And slapped him. And slapped him. And slapped him. And slapped him. And slapped him. And slapped him. And slapped him.

"Be quiet, will you?" I said in quiet exasperation, relieved that he was finally silent and laying still on the bed, blood seeping from his gums and a few open gushes from his lips. His face serene and eyes closed, breathing shallowly, looking hallow and dead, much to my delight. I smiled, my ears having a sensation of a cat with perked ears, standing on ends.

I nuzzled my nose on his, breathing onto his pale-palling face. My thumb and forefinger catching a small chunk of his adorable chubby cheeks, pulling and tugging at the flesh like a granny would when she meets her grandchildren. "Darn, you're just so cute!" My voice raised, something familiar to squealing knotting in my chest as my heart thumped with thundering affection at how irresistibly, unforgivably endearing he was.

Slowly, I pressed my lips to his, tasting his blood, which was rich with the flavor of iron, but his lips were mild of any specific scent, so fresh and clean. I sighed again, resting my flushed face to his white curls, soft like a piece of cloud, also smelling fresh and clean, my jaw tightened as my teeth clench in frustration. Before I knew it, I was practically yanking his scalp off trying to remove those perfectly rooted pristine curls, making the little boy stir and contort his features in his semi-conscious state. That snapped some sense into me, why was I pulling at his hair again? A hair clipper would have bald his head nice and shiny with a snap. I furrowed my brows and puckered my lower lip, lolling my head left to right, feeling a little silly at my foolishness.

Shrugging my shoulders, I nibbled at his jugular vein, feeling his faint heartbeat, controlled and paced, like everything else about him, I ran my tongue across the front row of my teeth, biting hard on the said vein, drawing more blood, wondering to myself if it was possible to murder the little cutie if I bit harder and tore the vein apart using only my teeth.

I hear him whimpering, watching as he pulled himself out from his sleep which was induced on by me. I cupped his face, kissing him on the forehead as I ran my fingers through his tousled hair, which was also induced on by me.

"M-mello?" he shook, and started his fit of trembles and sobs again. What a child, I thought, blowing at my fringe which was getting in my eyes. My hand went over his mouth again, I guess break time is done. Pushing his knees high and draping them on my shoulders, I thrust into him without warning or preparing him, like there was any use for that, he was already bleeding the sheets red. His eyes resembling that of a man having a heart attack, wide and shocked, voice shrill and coughing with hiccups in between. It was better than front row seats to the game of the year.

"Near," I whispered low and husky, "I love you." My lips curled up in a satisfied grin as his heart raced even louder under the skin of his chest, my fingers feeling it even as I played with his nipples. I can feel him hardened underneath me, how impressive, I didn't even know he could do that, I'll settle that after I'm done settling myself. Electrifying contentment invaded me worst that poverty in the slums. It's hard to think that he would feel so good inside, warm, wet with blood, tight and always fighting me, I think that's what really turns me on to no end.

"Damn it, I love you so freaking much," my hands grabbed the sides of his head, fisting my fingers in his hair as I took his mouth once more. Using my fingers to pry his lips open for me, my tongue invading the warmth of his breath, his tongue unsure of what to do, pushing and pressing against my own, sometimes quivering bottom lip limp yet stiffed, so helpless, urging me on even further. Babe, don't you realize how good you are to me right now?

I love you, I love you, I love you so goddamn much, someone please help me, I love you so freaking much!

His smooth muscles enveloping me, making me lurch over the edge as I came hard into him, filling his hot insides. Pushing his bangs aside with the back of my hand, I met his scared and welled up with tears eyes with a smile. I felt so happy then, I think I could just die any moment. But I smiled even wider, why die, when I can imbue myself with more joy - "Shall we go for round four?" I cooed at him, myself still shoved up in his rear, as my hand went to his erection.

He quickly shook his head left and right, stuttering a few incoherent "no", eyes having a brilliant shine from new tears, holding my reflection in them. I traced my fingers gently over his eyelashes while he remained unblinking and frightened, so focused, I don't think I've ever seen his eyes so fixed on one thing before, it almost looks like a passion. A passion of looking at me, an unwavering gaze, do you finally understand the authority I have over you little Near?

You're mine, and I will devour every tiny part of you, whole.

"Such a good little boy, that's why I love you so much," I couldn't help but smile at how true that statement was. "I love you, my beautiful Nate," I whispered into his ears, licking on his lobe as I started to move within him again.

"Mello?" I felt someone tugging on my sleeve, breaking me from my strayed thoughts. "Huh?" I spoke out unintelligently, hearing a giggle follow suit. "Mello, you were doing that face again," I looked at the seven year old who had his mouth slightly open and eyes blankly staring at the ceiling, kindly demonstrating how dazed I must've looked not a moment ago. He giggled again, a an oversized sleeve coyly placed over his lips. "Uh," I coughed, "Why you little…" I laughed too, pulling him under an arm and rustling his hair playfully. He looked up at me under his messy mop of hair, a grin plastered on his face, I quickly let go, straightening myself. "You, uh, finished your work?" I questioned, trying to look serious and composed. "Yes, sir," he made a small respectful salute, "Here teacher," he pushed the book over so that I could take a look. I went through the answers with my red-inked pen. "Hey Mello?" "Hm?" I could see him twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. "What's these two people in this book doing?" My eyes went like saucers when I saw the book he held out.

This boy is going to be the end of me.

~MXN~

A few explanations : Mello is actually sixteen in this and is Near's tutor, but Near is acing his studies and skipping his grades so quickly that he won't be needing Mello as a tutor soon, and that's why Mello is getting so pissed. And yes, the whole entire top part is only part of Mello's sick imagination. Sorry I couldn't convey this in the plot, I only have a day to write, going on a trip tomorrow. Until next time.

Please Review.


End file.
